xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
The present invention relates to fishing boat and more particularly to a fishing boat having an aluminum construction and internal framework capable of high performance operation.
Fishing boats are typically used to provide anglers with the best opportunity to catch fish. In the past, simple fishing boat hulls have been constructed from rudimentary aluminum components. While these boats are relatively inexpensive, the boats are incapable of the high performance maneuvering that is desired by serious recreational anglers and competitive fishermen.
Boats made from fiberglass having more complex hulls and structural assemblies have been built to achieve higher performance standards. Specifically, these boats have contoured bottoms allowing for controlled maneuvering at higher speeds. A series of frame members known as stringer assemblies are utilized to prevent the boat from overflexing or otherwise improperly distributing the forces created at high speeds.
While fiberglass boats are capable of high performance, a number of drawbacks are present. For instance, fiberglass is relatively heavy. Thus, a larger motor is required to power the boat. The added weight of the boat hull and motor requires a more powerful vehicle to tow the boat. In a different vein, fiberglass hulls typically include a number of imperfections that result in cracking when the boats are operate under conditions requiring high performance. Additionally, the raw materials and production costs associated with fiberglass boats is significantly greater than with aluminum boats. For these reasons, an aluminum boat capable of high performance is needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a boat with a stringer assembly having curved members to prevent flexure of the boat.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an aluminum boat having an integral trim tab to control the shingle angle of the boat at the stem.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a boat having a keel plate encapsulating high pressure foam that supports the boat and aids in flotation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-piece knee brace assembly to support the transom of the boat when stressed by the weight of the boat motor and forces created at the stem of the boat.
Another object is to provide an aluminum boat with a bottom having a complex shape capable of high performance operation.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects evident from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, a boat having a stem, bow, port, starboard and keel is provided having a first beam, a stringer assembly, a transom frame assembly and a first knee brace assembly. The first beam extends laterally from port to starboard. The stringer assembly has a number of longitudinal members and a stringer knee brace beam. The stringer knee brace beam also extends laterally from port to starboard and is disposed between the first beam and the keel. The first knee brace assembly has a first diagonal beam, a first top beam, and a first vertical beam. The first diagonal beam is secured at one end to the stringer knee brace beam and is secured to the transom frame assembly at the other end. The first top beam is secured to the transom frame assembly near the first end of the first diagonal beam and is secured to the first beam at the other end. The first vertical beam is secured to the first beam near the first diagonal beam at one end and is secured to the stringer knee brace near the first diagonal beam.
In another aspect, a boat having a hull, a keel plate, and a foam material is provided. The hull has a keel surface having a bottom and a pair of opposing sidewalls. The keel plate is coupled between the sidewalls of the keel surface to define a cavity between the keel surface and the keel plate. A foam material is placed within the cavity to provide support to the hull.
In yet another aspect, a boat is provided having a hull and a stringer assembly. The hull has outwardly curved sidewalls. The stringer assembly has a number of lateral members and a number of curved stringers. The curved stringers have a shape generally corresponding to the curvature of the starboard and port sidewalls.
In another aspect, a boat is provided having a bottom and an integral trim tab. The bottom has opposing sides. Each side has a generally planar section proximate the stem on either side. The trim tab has a base member, a bend and a flange. The base member has a lead edge, a rear edge and a top surface. The bend extends generally normally from the rear edge of the base member and the flange extends from the bend at a predetermined angle with respect to the bottom of the boat when the top surface of the base member is secured to one of the sides of the bottom.
In yet another aspect, a boat is provided having an aluminum hull. The hull has an aluminum bottom. The aluminum bottom has a number of strakes. The stakes have at least one substantially curved surface.
By providing an aluminum boat in accordance with the present invention, numerous advantages are achieved. For example, a lightweight boat is provided that requires a smaller motor than a similar fiberglass boat. Similarly, a vehicle having less power is required to tow the boat. Moreover, the aluminum boat is capable of high performance because of the design of the hull and the structural integrity provided by the stringer assembly, transom frame and keel box of the present invention. The integral trim tabs of the present invention direct the water at the rear of the boat so that the boat is particularly adept at high speed maneuvering. Also, the aluminum boat is cheaper to build and less susceptible to cracks and other imperfections than fiberglass boats.